The Hecate Chronicles
by TheSylveonGirl
Summary: After saving her daughter Scylla from certain death, Hecate has found herself in the midst of war. However, a new threat has arrived threatening the livelihood of every immortal. With the aid of the primordial Hemera and her daughter, Hecate is tasked to learn about and ultimately exterminate this new threat. Based on the game SMITE.
1. The Witch's Flame

All was silent within the cavern except for the gentle drops of water onto the lake itself. Twin embers painted the cavern in an illuminous blue. The Goddess knelt beside her hound companion gazing into the lake below them. Before them was an image of the battlefield that many Gods across the pantheons fought against each other to what seemed as an eternal war. Even now they fought amongst each other barely a day went by without another feud between the immortals.

What had amused the Goddess the most was the presence of the primordial beings in this war. For the first time she watched as Terra brought down her furious wrath onto her enemies while blessing her fellow fighters. She had also observed Nox bringing the terror that came with the night onto the battlefield. Even pantheons so similar as the Romans and Greeks could barely get along enough to ally themselves with the other.

Today the pool showed an image of a young girl that the Goddess recognised. The girl was fighting against a wolfish creature which if correct was from the Norse pantheon, Fenrir to be specfic. Concern filled the Goddess for the young girl she observed. For this was her child, Scylla that the Goddess had birthed many millennia ago. Although many times she had watched her daughter conquer her enemies, this time was different. The child was in an unfavourable position little health remained with a lack of magical energy in her to escape.

"Come, Pneuma it is high time that we join this war. We shall not stand to see a child of us harmed." The Goddess called for Pneuma, the hound formed of ethereal magic. Together they walked into the lake to be embraced with the cold waters. The embers were swallowed by the dark lake and the cavern returned to its former self.

On the battlefield, Scylla was attempting to retreat from the bloodthirsty Fenrir endlessly chasing the child. With no mana left inside of her, Scylla entered the jungle in the hopes that an ally may be found to help with her potentially fatal circumstance. Just as the Fenrir was about to close the gap, the sky rippled above them. Emerging from this ripple came the Goddess mounted on top of her companion who was now enlarged with from her mistress' magic.

The two came crashing between the wolf and child. With a dark and icy expression the Goddess directed her torch towards Fenrir. "Do not harm this child foul creature or I shall ignite you this moment." She had warned the Fenrir. Taking no heed to the new arrival he attempted to attack Scylla. As he pounced towards the girl behind the mount, he had burst into flames from the twin embers the Goddess wielded. All that was left was a charred corpse. "Scylla, we must flee it will not be long until he revives. We fear that by attacking Fenrir we have lost any potential alliances with Loki and Hel." She warned Scylla as the mother and child embraced each other.

Her daughter had inherited her magical prowess along with her somewhat questionable actions. The two were very much alike but were also very different to each other. With, Scylla by her side the Goddess opened a gateway to a safe loction off this cursed battlefield. Perhaps for just a moment the two will be able to recover. After, Scylla entered the gateway the Goddess looked back at the destruction behind them. So this is how our reign shall end, Hecate thought to herself following her daughter.


	2. Day's Garden

Exiting the gateway, Hecate cautiously looked around for any potential danger. Despite this being neutral territory anything could happen in the midst of war. Her daughter however seemed much more carefree playing eagerly with Pneuma and her own dogs. An innocence and privilege that a Goddess such as, Hecate had lost many eons ago. Scylla, was bruised and bleeding in some areas, thankfully nothing seemed as if it hit an artery. "Scylla, my dear come to us. We shall tend to your wounds." Hecate called for the girl. Rather obediently she came, as Hecate was the only one who could get Scylla to do something. A mother's talent.

She pulled out a violet elixir from her cloak before knelling down to her daughter's height. "Drink up, Scylla. We will not know when we may next need to engage in combat." Hecate stated as her daughter drank the potion. Her powers were weakened in daylight meaning the liquid was unfortunately not immediate in healing Scylla. Over time however, the girl would be back to her full health. Now as her child was tended to was the matter of where they were. A garden filled with lush life and flowers that could make a rainbow envious. The sky was eternally day, where all the problems of the world could simply be forgotten.

For this was the realm to a primordial. The one who birthed the land, sea and sky with her consort. Fitting that the realm belonged to her, the Goddess of Day. Hemera, daughter of Nox and mother to Terra. Her family may have gone to war but the primordial payed no heed to it. As she did to many wars before including the one were the Olympians overthrew her grandchildren. Even Hecate and Scylla were descended from her as many others.

Wandering through the wildlife, a whiff of an unfamiliar perfume filled the air. The sign that, Hemera was nearby. Vanilla guided the two towards the center where they saw her in all of her glory. She sat before a pond, her face could not be seen behind her delicate veil. Silent and somber, the primordial was blissfully unaware of her company. "Hemera, my lady. We have come to you to seek assistance. We simply ask that you aid us in this war to put an end to it and to save our family." Hecate politely pleaded to the Goddess before her.

Silence filled the air for a brief moment before she spoke. "Assistance? I am afraid I cannot aid you in this war. I have lost too many as it is. My son, Ouranos has been slaughtered, my daughter Terra is spilling blood. Thalassa bless her heart could be bleeding out this moment. My own mother and siblings are fighting for their own selfish ends. And Aether has left me many years ago." Hemera muttered almost in a soft whisper. Her heart was shattered beyond repair and she did not care about the world's fate anymore. For she has had enough.

Hecate had opened her mouth to plead a second time before the explosion occurred. The creatures of the garden fled from the site. Centaurs and satyrs ran for their lives as Hel had arrived. To seek vengeance on the Witch for slaying her brother. "Mama can I go and rip her up to pieces?" Scylla asked her mother using her baby face to try and get her mother to comply. "We are afraid not young one. For you have not fully recovered and she is too great a foe. We are sorry you feel this way my lady. We shall go and dispose of the intruder." Hecate replied to her daughter, walking away to deal with the Norse Goddess.

Pure destruction awaited the Witch as she arrived. Hel had already killed so many of the garden's inhabitants. Hel was holding a bleeding satyr in her purple claw. "If you won't tell us where she is. Then I'll rip your throat out!" Hel screamed at the whimpering satyr before clawing viciously at his neck. His lifeless body fell to the floor as the two Goddesses met face to face. Hel's state was horrific covered in blood and it had seemed that her other self had been completed shut off. There was no negotiating with the dark stance, only bloodshed. "You have caused enough havoc as it is. We are the one you seek, so spare the others and fight with us. Hel grinned maliciously at the offer.

"I'll take the offer." Hel giggled as she lunged towards the Witch. The fight was long and exhausting as magic fought against magic. Two underworld Goddesses duelling against each other for the fate of their lives. Hecate launched a fireball before exploding and silencing Hel. Suddenly she switched to her light stance. Light Hel had her eyes hazed over as if she no longer controlled her body. Restoring her health, she quickly focused her energy into fighting again as her dark stance.

If not for her elixirs, Hecate couldn't keep up to Hel. Surprisingly, Hel was much stronger than she was before. Perhaps her father did something to her or maybe this was just the influence of her dark stance taking over. The fight seemed to be going nowhere as the two Goddesses matched each other in power. this time, Hecate switched forms. No longer the Witch, this time she became the Maiden. Her features became softer as her purple garbs were replaced by that of silver. Summoning her remaining magical power, Hecate prepared a curse. Her strongest magic, unleashing the power onto Hel. Preventing all healing the fight became easier but this only meant her dark stance was more furious in attacking.

With little magic left, Hecate feared the worst. Is this how she would meet her end? In a once beautiful garden destroyed by a creature barely worthy of being called a Goddess? It was poetic in a sense. Closing her eyes, the Maiden prepared herself for the coming of death. From the sky came a bolt of light, crashing into Hel before she could attack and blinding the two. As the light faded, Hecate looked to see the corpse of her enemy disintegrate to be revived again.

"I see my magic came in time." A somber voice called out. Hemera had returned to save, Hecate from an untimely death. "We thought you wanted no part in this war." Hecate said in a confused state as to why the primordial helped her. "I may not want to fight. But I fear I no longer have the privilege. They know of this place now so I cannot stay. Besides if I help you perhaps I can talk sense into our warmongering family." Hemera replied.

The two returned back to the pond to rest before the upcoming battles. "Aww, I wanted to fight. You get all the fun Mama." Scylla pouted as her mother returned. Hecate laughed at the blissful ignorance of her daughter. To crave fighting was such a youthful mindset. "So tell me, Hecate does my brother Thanatos still wear that silly outfit?" Hemera asked the Witch curious about the affair of her brother.

"We're afraid so."


	3. Song of War

The morning sun glimmered between the trees of the great forest. Near the crashing water of a nearby waterfall was the sweetest of melodies that could be heard. Each maiden was fairer than any mortal at least they were to Cernunnos who had been watching and admiring them from afar. The one dressed in pink had such kind and warm features as if she would hold you in your sleep. The one in gold had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she would tempt you to fulfill your deepest desires. Upon the highest of the rocks in the river was the one dressed in blue, for she was the most captivating. She sparked curiosity and desire in the horned God. He was enamoured as he observed the droplets of water glisten on her dark skin.

Surely they must have been Goddesses of some foreign pantheon for they were far sweeter than any woodland folk he had met before. However despite their physical beauty, their song outshone it by far each little tune that escaped their mouths was euphoric and addictive. He emerged from the bushes where he had admired them and only the blue one took notice as the others continued with their song. She gestured for him to come to her as she led the melody.

It wasn't long until the two were almost touching barely an inch apart. The pink and gold ones moved from their respective rocks and softly held onto his arms. As the two did this, the one in blue caressed his jaw line her melody getter softer and quieter but this only made it more sensual. Unfortunately for him the melody soon came to a halt. "My ladies. I must ask of you to continue that delightful melody." Cernunnos practically begged.

"We are afraid we cannot my Lord. For our homeland has been savaged by war and we require your assistance. If not we are sad to say that our song will only grow melancholy." The blue one tearfully told of their past. Desperate to hear their sweet and honey coated songs again he would do almost anything. "Of course. What would you have me do?" Cernunnos asked her.

"I ask of you my Lord to help fight and end this war. For we are too weak to fight ourselves. As a blessing we shall grant you this gift." The one in blue had expressed. Agreeing almost too eagerly, she simply smiled placing the gentlest of kisses upon his lips. From her magic and his, she had summoned a weapon to aid him. A glaive to slice through all and to shift as he did to the seasons.

He rushed to exit and join the battle as the pink one confronted her sister. "Are you sure this is alright Peisinoe? It may be unwise to trick Gods." Molpe raised her concerns as the gold one, Agalope tried to hush her. "Worry not dear sister, for with this jewel we shall have all we desire. After all we already trapped that gullible Goddess already." Peisinoe raised a seemingly simple pearl and for a quick moment the symbol of a rabbit appeared.

"We shall free our mistress no matter who must be slayed."


End file.
